When Dumbledore gets bored
by anerol152
Summary: What does Dumbledore do when he gets bored you ask? Why, he sends his favorite minions on a quest of course! What wonders will they face today, I wonder, don't you?


**Chaser 2 of Pride of Portree;**

 **Prompt :** Spell - Point me; your story MUST also start and finish with the same word

 **Optional Prompts :** (quote) 'Green is not a creative colour.' - DHMIS; (quote) 'Dream a little harder' – Team Starkid, _Twisted_ ; (word) shatter

 **Disclaimer :** If I ever actually DO own something, you'll be the first to know -.-  
 **Normal talking :** "Dumbledore is high on Lemon Drops."  
 **Thoughts :** _This is Dumbles speaking._

 **Parseltongue :** " _Voldie sleeps with a teddy bear!"_

 **Word count : 900+**

 **A/N :** I don't control the fic, the fic controls me

* * *

Frustrated beyond measure, our heroes found themselves in a maze of sorts. Why were they in a maze, you may ask. The answer is simple. Dumbledore was bored. And out of Lemon Drops. So he thought to himself, _What better way to find amusement than to send my favorite minions on another pointless treasure hunt?_

The three of them were, huddled over a map with confused and irritated expressions on their faces. "It changed again?" Ron exclaimed, frustration showing openly on his face.

"Yes, Ron, it changed _again_ , just as it has been doing for the past two hours," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"I'm more than used to it by now! Why do we have to get this thing anyway? Can't Dumbledore get it himself?"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore is a very busy man! You should be honored that he trusts us enough to send us on a mission as important as this."

"Busy? Ha! Last week, he spent five hours talking about Lemon Drops! Five whole hours, Hermione! He must be terribly busy indeed."

Harry stepped between his two best friends, knowing that their argument would go on for hours unless he intervened. "Guys, come on, we're wasting time on petty arguments. Yes, Ron, Dumbledore does have his… eccentric moments, but he is the headmaster and we should do what he says. And yes, Hermione, Ron is a total prat sometimes, but you've had six years to get used to him and besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint the professor by failing this mission just because the two of you can't stop arguing for more than five minutes!"

"Fine! Give me the damn map and let's move along."

Harry handed him the parchment, glad that that was finally over. He waited for Ron to say which route should they take but he just stood there, looking at the map with incredulous eyes. "Ron, is everything alright?"

"It changed again!"

* * *

"Thank Merlin you thought of the Point Me spell; I thought we would be stuck going in circles forever!"

"It is quite the useful spell, isn't it? Now, all that's left is to get past the beast guarding it and we're done!"

"Wait, wait. Care to repeat that, 'Mione?" Harry furrowed his brows as he looked at his best friend.

"I said we only need to get past the beast guarding it. Oh, don't tell me you forgot about that part!"

"Hey, I don't remember Dumbledore mentioning a beast either!"

"That's because you were too busy thinking about lunch to even listen to him in the first place!"

Suddenly, Ron's face took on a dreamy look. "Oh yeah, that sure was some lunch. And how could I possibly forget the dessert? That triple layered chocolate cake…"

"Stop drooling and focus! Anyway, we have to face the beast and somehow manage to get to the center of the maze without getting killed."

"Great; Now, besides getting lost for hours, we'll also get maimed by some most-likely-starved beast guarding a useless trinket that will probably end up as a bowl for Dumbledore's oh so sacred Lemon Drops!"

"Oh, stop complaining. Let's just move on." Hermione huffed and stormed in the direction her wand was pointing, leaving the other two to catch up to her.

They were stopped by the sound of hissing coming out of the shadows. They frantically looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature. Suddenly, a big dark shape appeared in front of them, sending them scurrying back in fear.

The first thing they noticed was a long, green scaled tail connected to the upper, thankfully clothed, female body. Her beauty was a sharp contrast to her long, deadly looking nails and razor sharp teeth that formed a sinister smile. Her pale face was framed by dark hair that partly hid her glowing yellow eyes.

"Green is not a creative colour," Ron muttered, but his bravado was belied by the terror in his voice.

" _Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Three little humans oh so rudely stumbling into my lair."_

Harry immediately recognised the Parseltongue and knew he would have to be the one to get them out of this situation. He truly hated his luck sometimes. " _Uh, hello. We… come in peace?"_

The creature slithered closer to him, surprise evident on her face. " _I did not know there were still mortals that speak our language. Tell me, two-legged one, how did you obtain this gift?"_

" _I was born with it, I think,"_ he said, unsure.

" _But what of the others, do they speak it as well?"_ She looked at the other two, who stood next to them with concerned looks on their faces.

" _No, they don't."_

" _That's a shame. Now, tell me, young one, what is it that brings you here to my domain?"_

" _I am on a mission given to me by a professor at my school. Professor Dumbledore."_

The lamia turned away in disgust at the sound of that name. " _Dumbledore, you say? Tell me, young one, will that man come back here to torment me if I let you pass?"_

" _No, he shouldn't have a reason to come back if our mission is successful."_

" _Then you may pass. Just thinking of that man makes me shudder."_ She gave him one last reproachful look and slithered away.

His friends stared at him in awe. "Fred and George will never believe this! But this did just happen, didn't it?"

"Yes, Ron, it did. Now, come on; we still have to get the thing and be back in time for dinner."

Ron perked up at the mention of food and smiled. "Well, what are we waiting for, then? Come on, let's go!" Now it was Harry and Hermione that had to run to keep up with him.

* * *

"Harry, my boy, I knew you could make it! I never doubted you for a moment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some bet money to collect from dear Severus over there."

"Ah, professor, could you tell us just what that trinket is before you go?"

"This old thing? Why, Hermione dearest, it's my new candy bowl!"

"But then why—" she started.

"Things don't always have a reason; sometimes, you need to dream a little harder, my dear." And with that, he strode away.

Ron's shout of "I knew it!" could be heard through half the castle. It was shrill enough to shatter glass, putting the Fat Lady's singing to shame.

Unable to protest, the three young heroes returned to Gryffindor table.

"I don't know why we even bother," Hermione muttered, frustrated.


End file.
